A Day Off for Love
by Roxy Yagami
Summary: The Host Club is going to Mori's family's private island— but Haruhi isn't looking forward to it! However several of the Host Club's members are looking forward to some alone time with her... .


**I've just recently become obsessed with the Ouran HSHC. I hope I captured the characters okay! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: The fabulous characters of wonder aren't mine... They belong to some people I don't know but wish to be similar to! XD**

"Ah doesn't the sun just make my skin _glisten_, Haruhi?" The tall blond boy dramatically flipped his hair as he turned to face the boy-ish girl beside him.

"Uh, sure. Senpai, why do we have to come to the beach again?" The girl shifted uncomfortably in the sand. Traveling with the Host Club wasn't exactly her favorite activity, and she wasn't too pleased with the fact that their destination this time had to be a tropical island owned by one of the boy's families either. _Stupid rich people_.

"Daddy just wants you to be happy!" The blond boy, Tamaki Suoh, Host Club king, went into a fit at the thought of Haruhi's unhappiness. The girl sighed exasperatedly.

"I am Senpai. Now stop freaking out." Tamaki regained his control of himself with one quick inhale and swept Haruhi into an awkward embrace.

"Good! Now come Haruhi, let us enjoy all that this wonderful paradise has to offer. Should I remove my shirt so that you may see more of my flawless skin?" Tamaki fluttered away from her and went into model like pose.

"Er, that's okay Senpai. You should keep your clothes on."

"Yaaayy bathing suits! Haru-chan, you aren't in your bathing suit yet!" A small baby-like blond haired boy approached the couple on the shoulders of a tall, mysterious looking dark haired boy.

"No, I don't really want to go swimming today, Honey..." Haruhi smiled up at the boys, trying not to let on to how unenjoyable she was finding this island. It belonged to the dark haired boy after all— Mori.

"That's a shame."

"We'd love to see Haruhi in a swim suit."

Two boys had come up behind the group and now stood with their arms resting on Haruhi's head. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru were also in their swimming attire. At their approach, the king's random "gentleman babble" had ceased, and was replaced by an annoyed shadow settling over his body.

"You two may kindly remove your shady selves from Haruhi's person," he demanded, looming over them.

"Why?" One of the twins— Hikaru— inquired, cuddling closer to the girl. "You think she would prefer _you_ touching her?" Both twins began chuckling, looking as if that was the most absurd thing they'd ever heard. Tamaki glared at them, seeming to be holding back another fit.

"Well, Takashi and I are going in the ocean!" The baby-like boy announced. "I wanna ride on a dolphin with Usa-chan!" With that, Honey and Mori walked off towards the water.

"A dip in the water seems like a fairly good idea." The Vice President Kyoya, who had apparently been standing with them the entire time unnoticed, pushed up his glasses and then headed after the other boys.

"Come on, Haruhi," Kaoru said grabbing her hand and beginning to pull her towards the water.

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, grabbing her other hand and following his brother's lead. "You don't _really _need a bathing suit to enjoy the water. Besides, _we'll_ make it extra fun for you."

"Uh, guys I don't know about this," Haruhi began to object as they pulled her closer to the water's edge. "I didn't bring many extra pairs of shorts..."

Tamaki, finally realizing that something was happening that involved Haruhi, turned to see her walking to the ocean with her hands being held by the devious identical twins.

"Haruhi," he whispered. Just then, the twins turned around and stuck their tongues out at him as their little group of three stepped into the sparkling waves. He choked back an overly dramatic sob and rushed to his Corner of Woe— this time finding itself as a big flat rock a few feet from where Haruhi was splashing around in the sea.

Watching her shield herself from the attack of water coming at her from the rest of the Host Club, Tamaki continued to sulk on his rock, imagining the perfect night on the beach, ALONE with Haruhi, and his day dreams carried him to a fantasy world where mischievous red headed twins didn't exist, and the sole female member of his Host Club was madly in love with him.

**A bit short but hey, so is Honey (Not judging him—I love Honey!).. Please REVIEW! I hope to add more if it is at all enjoyed. Later chapters are sure to be longer and more humorous. Humor is so funny. It makes me laugh!**


End file.
